High School Life
by lovedoubledutchsupreme
Summary: Mikan was just a transfer student from alice academy. now she was a senior student in the paint class then she met natsume. and there are a group called "the plastics" and their gonna make mikan down. find out what will happen in her senior life in Alicey
1. Chapter 1:My First Day Being A Senior

**High school Life**

_Chapter 1: My first day being a senior_

_**Hi my name was Mikan. I was a transfer student. Now I am studying in Alice Academy. It was my first day in that school. I have my license this year now I am driving a motorbike. I knew that on that school there are jerks, nerds, and a famous group called "The Plastics". It was composed of Nonoko, Anna, and the no. 1 plastic; Sumire. That's the worst group I ever seen. Four schools in three years they are the worst group I ever encounter. Now I am in room 263 for the Paint class. Even I was a child I want to be a painter. **_

_**In the cafeteria:**_

_**Sumire was with Anna and Nonoko. While Sumire was surfing he find that the hottest girl in the school was the new student named Mikan. So Sumire plan to ask Mikan to join her group. **_

_**Sumire went where Mikan was. She asks her out to go to starbucks. But she was ignored. So Mikan became Sumire's enemy. About Sumire's enemies she treat the like a garbage. **_

_**What would happen to Mikan the next day?**_

_**- -End of chapter-**_

_**Find out to the next chapter.**_

_**I know that it was to short but the next chapter will be long for sure.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**For any violent reactions, comments and request just put it to review :3**_

_**-lovedoubledutchsupreme-**_


	2. Chapter 2:Start of Sumire's Plan

**High School Life**

_Chapter two: Start of Sumire's plans_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Mikan ignore the group of Plastics on her first day of senior days. Now she is Sumire's worst enemy. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Now Mikan was in trouble. Many were kick out because of Sumire. Now the next day in the painting class. Mikan entered the room and he saw his teacher, who is Sir Narumi. Sir Narumi was sleeping because his class was not so interesting. And then Mikan make him awake. **_

"_**Oh, are you new here?" He asked. **_

"_**So your partner is Natsume." He added.**_

_**Natsume raised his hand. So Mikan will know who Natsume is.**_

"_**Ok class, with your partner paint an abstract picture that we can sell for the next bazaar." Sir Narumi said.**_

"_**Ok now you can do it." Natsume said to Mikan.**_

"_**Oh, thank you but you need to do it." Mikan said giving him the painting board.**_

_**In the cafeteria...**_

"_**Sumire, they said the hottest couple is release now." Anna said.**_

"_**I know that it is me and Natsume." Sumire said.**_

_**And then after that someone message on Nonoko's cellphone. It is read; hottest couple: Natsume and Mikan. **_

"_**Look at this Sumire. The hottest couple is Natsume and the newbie Mikan Sakura." Nonoko said.**_

_**Then while Sumire was holding a juice he quickly drank it. And went to Natsume. **_

"_**Do you have a relationship with that Mikan Sakura?" Sumire asked like she's so disappointed.**_

"_**None. I just met her at the paint class." Natsume replied.**_

_**While in the rest room Mikan and Sumire meet. **_

"_**So you're like a leech that always sticks to my boyfriend." Sumire said.**_

"_**Oh, sorry Sumire. I thought you are Natsume's EX-GIRLFRIEND." Mikan said.**_

_**Mikan go away with a goodbye bump on the shoulder of Sumire. Mikan went to the parking space and saw her motorbike with paint. **_

"_**Oh, much beautiful." Mikan said. **_

_**Sumire did that and Mikan knows. Sumire get angry when her plans didn't make it up. **_

_**While in the painting class…**_

"_**Mikan and Natsume, congratulations. Your art was very good I think many will buy that art and because of that there will be a competition for the two scholarship on the best painting university." Sir Narumi said.**_

_**After class…**_

_**Sumire request Natsume to hurt the feelings of Mikan. So Natsume accept that. When Mikan and Natsume met. He talked with Mikan.**_

"_**I am sure that we will get the price of a scholarship. So we need to celebrate. So Friday night 6pm?" Natsume said.**_

"_**Sure." Mikan said.**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Will Sumire's plan be successful? **_

_**Or wouldn't?**_

_**For any violent reactions, comments, and request just post a review.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**-lovedoubledutchsupreme**_


	3. Chapter 3: Epic Fail

**High School Life**

_Chapter 3: Epic Fail_

**Sorry for the late update :]]]]**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Plan of Sumire was just a failure that day…**

"Hey, Mikan ... I just saw Sumire talking to Anna. I think they are talking about your date with Natsume. I think that evil girl want to ruin your first date." Hotaru said.

"Ow that's so awful. But I think we can ruin their plans huh? Can you help me 'bout this?" Mikan replied.

"Sure Mikan. Just for my friend." Hotaru said.

Next day, on their date...

Hotaru was with them but just secretly. Mikan and Natsume were talking about their personal life. But secrets were told. And Hotaru saw the b****es recording that thing. Actually the things that Mikan said were so awful.

Midnight.

Hotaru and Mikan were talking on the phone.

"I knew it. Their plan was to make your name awful in school." Hotaru said.

"They will hack the video setting of the announcement T.V. of the school, then they will post the awful secrets that you said to him." She added.

"Can you hack it and post some naughty things that Sumire had done in school?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, sure. Know that I have many video clips about Sumire. Let me help you on that." Hotaru replied.

School TIMEE!

Everybody is looking in the announcement T.V. But Sumire was just laughing because she thought it's all about Mikan. But when she saw it, everybody knew all her secret. That she only took a plastic surgery that's why she became beautiful.

Everybody was laughing at her. Mikan just finish defending her name in school.

-end

**Sorry it's too short.**

**I'm so busy.**

**And also sorry for the late update.**

**-REVIEWS….. k?**

**- sorry **

**I'll gonna make this more faster I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Ball,Another Problem1

**High School Life**

**Chapter 4: Another Ball, Another Problem 1**

**Ok I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**So much for the plans. This is now a part with exciting scenes. Alice Academy has organized a night ball. This is their way so that students may express their feelings. So excited what would happen next? **

**Announcement!**

Dear Alice Academy's students.

Tomorrow is a very important day for all of you. Because of so much achievement, we organized a Black and White ball for you to enjoy your school days. Especially for the graduating students. I hope all of you can attend this ball. We will choose the Mr. and Ms. Alice Academy in this ball so doesn't forget to wear your fabulous dress and tuxedo. And don't forget your masks.

That's the letter from the principal of the Academy :)

**The night before the ball…**

"Mikan, aren't you are going to the ball?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru, I don't have a dress. And I don't belong to that ball. I think everybody hates me." Mikan replied.

"Mikan according to the announcement everyone is welcome to that ball." Hotaru said.

"Ok, let me see." Mikan said.

"Let me see? No you're kidding me. You will go to the ball. No more but. "Hotaru said.

"Ok," Mikan said undecidedly.

**1 hour before the ball, Natsume text her. Natsume said to meet him. Mikan don't know what to wear. And she asked her mom. Her mom just brought a beautiful dress inside a box.**

"This is my birthday gift for you Mikan." Her mother said.

"Oh, it's so beautiful mom. But it's neither black nor white." Mikan said.

"But I think I need to wear it." Mikan added with a smile.

**Before entering the hall, Mikan saw Natsume. Exactly, Mikan and Natsume were wearing the wrong color of their suit with a perfect color combination. They entered the hall and everybody was looking at them even the organizers. Not because of the color of their suit, it is all because they are the perfect two. They are thinking who they are. (Because they are wearing a mask)**

**Natsume holds Mikan's hand. And Natsume ask to dance with her. I forgot to tell you that Mikan was a great dancer that student don't know about her. And Natsume became popular to the whole Japan because he was a great dancer. And almost all of the girls admire him. Mikan asked the DJ to play a song. **

"Nice choice of music huh?" Natsume said.

"Oh, thank you." Mikan replied.

**They both dance gracefully. All the girls knew it was Natsume because of his moves. But they were thinking who might be the girl. All the girls got jealous about that. **

**After the dance, almost the whole school was post with papers. "Who is that b*tch that goes with Natsume. That was what was written on every paper.**

"Mikan are you with Natsume last night?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually, umm, yes." Mikan replied.

"Oh no, you are in a big trouble little buriko." Hotaru said.

"If they knew you are the girl with Natsume you will be the most hated student in the school. And you know what happens next right?" Hotaru added.

"Oh. I need to secret myself? Is that what you mean?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Exactly. I thought you're an idiot. But it change my mind you're slightly idiot." Hotaru said while laughing.

"LALALALALALA. Enough for that thing just help me." Mikan said.

***END***

**Sorry short part again. I'm fixing my clearance.**

**And thanks for reading.. **

**Please review it :)**

**I wish that it will became a popular story. (in my dream)**

**I'm happy with my inspiration. He's name ends with the letter S. and his my ZUPERMAN.. haha inspiration.. **

**Closing party is coming up. I wish he was there actually I am older than him. So I need to go to the other school while he will study in other school. How bad.. I think I will visit him everyday lolls..**

**He's my inspiration writing this thing..**

**~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~**

**Please review it .. :)**

**Thanks again.. **


	5. Hey,Why do you supposed to do these?

**High School Life**

**Chapter 5: Hey, Why do you supposed to do these things?**

"_**Did I say to you that you need to do this? " Mikan asked. "Nope, I think I'm in love with…."**_

**After those things Mikan thinks not to go to the school today. But she can't long test. Actually Mikan wants to be the 1****st**** in class. And if she didn't go to school she might success. But she is still thinking about what happened in the ball. And it's a big issue in school.**

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, did you ever heard the bad and good news today? " Hotaru replied with a question.

"Nope. I just arrived." Mikan answered.

"The good news is… They don't have an idea about your identity. But the bad news is Natsume never stop finding who is the girl with him last night." Hotaru said.

**Mikan looked around, and found many posters written" who are you. "It's from Natsume.**

**Mikan goes to her room with a sigh.**

**She can't concentrate with my test. She asked if she can take the test tomorrow cause she's not feeling well. But the professor accepted her reason.** **Natsume followed.**

"Hey Mikan." Natsume shouted.

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume. She walked faster but Natsume chased her.

"I know your secret." Natsume said while holding Mikan and looking in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Let me go! 0.0" Mikan said. "And I don't have any secret.

**After a minute of silence just looking with Mikan's eyes….**

"I can see with your eyes, your dazzling eyes that you're lying. " Natsume said to Mikan. (Still holding and looking at her.

"And what secret are you talking about? " Mikan said.

"You are the one I am with last night!" Natsume said.

"I'm not in the ball neither." Mikan answered with a loud voice.

"I know you are that person. Your eyes and lips I know it's the same." Natsume said.

"There are many people with this eyes and lips." Mikan said as an excuse.

"No. It's EXACTLY the same." Natsume said. "I don't need your excuse. That is you." He added.

**Natsume pulled Mikan in a place where there is no student neither teachers just them two.**

"Tell me the truth Mikan. I know it is you." Natsume said.

"OK! THAT'S ME!" Mikan exclaimed.

"But why do you need to do those things it is such a big deal. Posters etc." Mikan asked.

"Did I ask you to do that?" she added.

"NO!" Natsume answered.

"Then why?" Mikan asked again searching for a reason.

"Because…." Natsume said.

"Because?" Mikan said.

"Because I think I'm in love with….

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mikan waiting for the answer heart beats fast with both of them

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Your dance. Can you be my partner with the next dance competition?" Natsume said.

"Oh. Sure." Mikan said.

"Oh yes..." Natsume said.

"No. I'll think of it." Mikan said and left.

Natsume left too with a sigh.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS **_

_**-LOVEDOUBLEDUTCHSUPREME**_


End file.
